vyrescapefandomcom-20200215-history
Nex
Nex Nex boss killing is recommended for high combat level players. It's recommended the player has at least level 37Prayer for Protect from Magic (or Deflect Magic in the curse book) as Nex can hit fairly high when not having the prayer on. It is also recommended that the player has high Hitpoints and good food such as Rocktails or Saradomin brews are recommended due to the fact that Nex sometimes hits through Prayer. Nex only has 1 main attack: Blood barrage. So while in a team Nex will hit the entire team despite the fact players casting Blood barrage only damage a 3x3 area, The Nex can hit you anywhere in the dungeon with her blood barrage. However, this is not always the case. Nex only attacks the player that she has targeted. The best method of killing Nex is with Ranged . Altough Nex has no weakness, most ranged armour provide Magic defence, which can be useful against Nex' Magic attack. When fighting Nex it is not recommended that you try to solo Nex unless you have powerful armour and weapons. Gear/Inventory Helm: Pernix Cowl / Armadyl Helm Amulet: Amulet of Ranging / Amulet of Fury Body: Pernix Body/ Armadyl Chestplate Legs: Pernix Chaps / Armadyl Chainskirt Weapon: Dominion Bow / Chaotic Crossbow Shield: Divine / Elysian / Eagle Eye Kiteshield / Spectral Gloves: Goliath Gloves / Swift Gloves / Barrows Gloves Boots: Glaiven Boots/ Ranger boots / Snakeskin Boots Cape: Completionist Cape/ Max Cape / Ava's Alerter / Ava's Accumulator Ring: Onyx Ring (i) / Tokkul-Zo / Archers Ring (i) / Archers Ring Ammo: Ruby Bolts (e) AND Diamond Bolts (e) Special Attack Weapon: Dragon Claws Aura: Sharpshooter, Vampyrism, Penance, Reverance, etc. Optional Special attack switch: Helm of Neitznot + Tokhaar-Kal / Firecape Inventory Dragon Claws (with optional helm and cape switch) 1 Sanfew Serum Flask 200 Diamond Bolts (e) 2 Overload Flask 2 Prayer Renewal Flask 1 Teletab (optional) 12 Super Restore Flasks 8 Saradomin Brew Flasks Familiar Inventory: 12 Saradomin Brew Flasks 4 Super Restore Flasks 1 Unicorn Stallion Pouch 100+ Healing Aura Scrolls If you do not have the Summoning Level for Unicorn Stallion, replace the two spots with Saradomin Brews If you can use a Pack Yak, take more Saradomin Brews and Super Restores Tips - Stay overloaded the entire kill, since Nex targets the person with the lowest magic defense, not being overloaded will make you take heavy damage. - When you drink 3 or more Saradomin Brews at a time, drink a sip of restore potion to make your overload boost to max more quickly. - Use Ruby Bolts (e) until the final stage (Zaros Phase) in which you should switch to Diamond Bolts (e) - YOU MUST BE ON NORMAL PRAYERS! Eagle Eye / Rigour on normal prayers is better for ranging than Leech Ranged on Ancient Curses. - Play with the Vyrescape sounds on while fighting Nex. It is much easier to listen to what she says that to read it on the screen. Depending on what she says, you can know what she is going to do next. - Having a set of Ancient Ceremonial Robes allows you to skip the kill count, meaning fast banking. - You cannot go back up into the Zaros bank ones you enter the boss room, so take a teleport with you. - If using a War Tortoise, dismiss it as soon as you can, as it makes you get attacked directly due to its aggressiveness. - Stay above 500 life points as much as you can as it is very likely to take fast damage. -Once you enter the boss room, the only way out is death or teleport, and you cannot go back into the bank. Make sure you bring a way to get out.